


10 Very Happy, Very Sexy Facts

by LeSinner



Series: Zoom Lens [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu!sasuke, Exhibitionism, Hokage!Naruto, Karin and Sakura are perverted, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sasuke claims his territory by letting other people see how obsessed Naruto is with him, Voyeurism, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSinner/pseuds/LeSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Sasuke's been jumping Naruto like a cat on catnip.</p><p>Not that Naruto minds. </p><p>(Sasuke knows someone likes to watch them get it on and he clearly thinks they’re out to steal Naruto away from him. And Naruto? Well, clearly, he doesn't mind the consequences.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Very Happy, Very Sexy Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thank you everyone for the comments and support in the first installment of Zoom Lens :D

.  
.  
.

Naruto sat quietly in his office. Believe it or not, he didn’t have much time to think (Sasuke making sure to take up all his time when not spent with paperwork) these days. And though he absolutely hated sending Sasuke out on missions (never mind that it was part of Sasuke’s job), Naruto had to do it. Sasuke being on a brief day mission at the moment allowed Naruto the perfect quiet to think.

(Yeah, you that's right, there was such a thing as too much sex. If it wasn't paper work, saving the world, ninja duties, then it was ramen or sex. Usually sex.)

Something’s been up, since a week ago, in fact.

It was since the filing room incident. And as much as he enjoyed that particular loving, it appeared to be the beginning of Sasuke’s, well, _issues._

Naruto decided to go about this as methodically as possible. Now, here were the facts.

 **Fact 1: Sasuke was pissed.**  
  
So. Sasuke was pissed. Naruto wasn’t sure at whom exactly Sasuke was pissed at, but that he was. Pissed, that is.

At least, Naruto _thinks_  Sasuke’s pissed… because the sex – which will never run out in this relationship – was almost always angry. So, yes, angry sex. Naruto hadn’t been able to make slow, sweet love (it was a delightful form of tortu - _loving_ , actually, wringing out all those sweeeeeet, mewls and sighs) to Sasuke in days.

Sasuke just kept pouncing like a cat on catnip.

Sasuke = cat, Naruto = catnip. Sasuke + Naruto = cat on catnip. Idly, Naruto drew a chibi Neko!Sasuke on the margin of some document. (Hmm. Cute.)

Not that it was bad! It was as spectacular as always. But, you know… he did kind of miss the slow tortu – _er_ , the slow sex.

Then lately, Sasuke had taken to marking Naruto more, but angrily. Kissing Naruto in public more, but angrily. Feeding Naruto ramen in public. Also angrily.

It can happen all in the span of a few minutes, too! Take that night a few days ago, for example:

_Naruto was hungry late one night and dragged Sasuke off to Ichiraku’s. All was right with the world (Naruto’s world revolved around Sasuke and ramen – and sometimes paperwork, too), when Sasuke abruptly stiffened beside him. Coincidentally, it was also the same time Naruto sensed they were being watched, but closer than usual._

_Sasuke threw their almost empty surroundings furious glances before abruptly placing a possessive grip on Naruto’s nape._

_“Teme? What’re you – !” Sasuke straddled Naruto’s thighs, surprise-grinding the blonde and nearly knocking them off the high stool. Amusingly enough, Naruto got them stabilized by groping the teme’s ass with his large hands._

_Sasuke abruptly shoved his tongue inside Naruto’s mouth and proceeded to pillage it thoroughly._

_Naruto didn’t mind, judging by the responsive moan; and before they knew it, they had a full fledged, but brief, make-out session complete with light petting (Naruto’s hands did their job in pulling and groping Sasuke’s ass cheeks)._

_Thankfully, neither Teuchi-jiji nor any hapless minor were around to enjoy the show._

_(Anko was there though. She made sure to let them know by loudly wolf-whistling. She's been wanting to have a threesome, see.)_

_(Sasuke wielded chopsticks like lethal weapons and that quickly shut Anko up. Sasuke was just so skilled and so dreamy - er. Anyway.)_

_When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto was about ready to dry hump his lover to completion, right there in the sacred ramen stand. For him, the presence of ramen only made things hotter and - wow, there's a thought, why not use ramen as a sex toy! Or a prop, at least! Or, something!_

_Despite his thoughts, Naruto turned wide eyes and flushed cheeks to his teme, appropriately stunned._

_“Sa-Sasuke?” Sure, Naruto loved the kiss, but, uh, wasn’t this a bit too spontaneous for the bastard? A bit too wild? This was a completely unprovoked attack!_

_In response, however, Sasuke only pulled away to rain aggressive hickies upon Naruto’s strong neck._

_After one particularly vigorous suck, he hopped off Naruto and strove to finish his own ramen bowl as he glared at the stand in general with heavy-lidded eyes (and with a prominent boner, too!)._

_“Sasuke, what – um, teme?”_

_Sasuke waved away Naruto’s worry and shoved noodles into Naruto’s mouth before he could say anything more._

And that was just a few days ago, too. A totally randomly picked day when Sasuke just randomly threw a silent hissy fit, and  _plundered_  Naruto.

Naruto leered at nothing in particular. Sasuke was _so_  sexy.

But still! Totally random! Like a cat on catnip!

 _There's a thought. Why not keep a journal of all the times Sasuke went bat-shit sex crazy? Multiple entries a day, for sure!_ Naruto figured it was something to seriously consider.

But then anyway, back to the matter at hand.

Anyway Sasuke wasn’t angry at having to perform those tasks. Obviously, something else was pissing his Uchiha bastard off.

And amidst the pleasure-induced haze, Naruto would notice Sasuke’d throw angry glares and suspicious glances everywhere more than usual. Which kind of led to Fact 2.

  
**Fact 2: Sasuke’s possessive and territorial behavior, though delightful and amusing, was slowly increasing in propensity and intensity.**

Once, Naruto tried to hold Sasuke’s hand (off-duty, date night! Naruto loved date night!). He didn’t refuse, oh no, and though that was strange by itself, it only got stranger.

What Sasuke did was practically parade the clasped hands around the village.

Then he hissed at any suspected lingering stare upon Naruto’s person.

Then on that same night, Sasuke wanted to have sex in the public park (in the lover's lane, of course, where it was slightly hidden, but, uh, still _very_ public). And he also insisted Naruto do him hard and good, while at the same time demanding he scream Sasuke’s name for everyone to hear.

(Here, Naruto huffed amusedly. And to think Sasuke would deny being a pushy bottom.)

Naruto tried so hard to resist, (wanting Sasuke to scream instead), but in the end, well, they were both so loud, even Suna knew to whom Naruto and Sasuke belonged to. Apparently, Naruto was also all sorts of possessive. Not  _exactly_ a surprise.

_("Say it, you blond bimbo, uhnn, yes, fuck, yeah, tell them who you belong to! Harder, harder, oh yes, yes, yes!"_

_"God yes, I love you, Sasuke, I'm yoursss")_

_("Fuck - you tight, sexy bastard, yeeeeees, you're mine, you're mine!"_

_"Fuck yes, N_ _aruto, I'm yours, always!")_

And if only within the confines of his mind, Naruto would admit that their relationship wasn’t exactly the sweet fairytale romance young girls these days like to imagine (saying that out loud would only make Sasuke think Naruto wasn’t happy with what they had – paranoid, insecure, adorable, sexy teme). But he wouldn’t change it. He chased Sasuke for X number of years and now that he had Sasuke, he’d do most anything to keep him.

Naruto shook his head to remain at task. Though Fact 1 and Fact 2 were the most obvious, there were other things to consider.

 _These_ were the facts seemingly unrelated to Facts 1 and 2.

 **Fact 3: Sakura and Karin appeared to have some sort of tenuous alliance.** Hell somewhat froze over, by the way.

**Fact 4: Sakura and Karin were often (always) seen around the Tower these days. Specifically, the Hokage’s office.**

**Fact 5: Sakura and Karin’s chakra were always subdued and kept ridiculously hidden.** Sneaky and suspicious as fuck.  
  
In fact, the chakra control of these kunoichi was so good, Naruto only managed to sniff them out by a hair. Literally. (Let it not be said having Kyuubi’s sense of smell was a worthless skill. Anyway, besides sniffing out wayward women, it also told Naruto when Sasuke was feeling horny. It smelt a bit musky and sharp.)

 **Fact 6: Somehow, at least 90% of the time Naruto and Sasuke had sex (lately), the kunoichi were in the area. With some -** _ahem_ **\- soaked panties, to boot.**

 **Fact 7: Somehow, 100% of that 90%, there were voyeurism-horny-vibes being emitted, causing both Naruto and Sasuke’s hair to stand on end, telling them that someone was watching.**  
  
Naruto pondered these facts and came to conclude three more facts.

 _Not bad_ , Naruto smirked. _Not bad at all._

 **Fact 8: The kunoichi were purposely seeking some Naruto-Sasuke-smexy-time.** And as it happens they were both watching right this very moment. This was done, of course, from a safe distance.

Naruto thought this may have been quite a stretch, but, thinking again - _Actually, no, it's not. They've been Sasuke-fans like, forever, and lately Sakura's been staring at my crotch... there's a bit too much fascination in that look, too._

Naruto paused in his pondering. He could sense someone dearly familiar outside.

The Hokage’s office door opened and closed silently.

Naruto looked up with a leer, already knowing who it was. Sasuke.

Sasuke finally finished his mission. It was a success, and besides seeing the proof of it, Naruto could smell it, too.

 _Sasuke_ didn’t look so pleased, though.

“Dobe, the next time you send me out to buy ramen for lunch under the guise of a mission, I’ll be bringing it up to the council!”

There he was. Naruto felt his gut flutter and his heart melt. He loved his bastard so, so much. But as much as he’d spoil his bastard rotten, Naruto thinks that this particular development in their sex life was pretty sexy. Or kinky. You can’t exactly blame a guy for having three perverts responsible for his childhood! Yes, they were the Sandaime, the Sharingan no Kakashi, and the Toad Sage.

Idly, Naruto waited for Sasuke to stiffen up ( _Pun soooo intended_ , Naruto snickered) – the usual (at least, now that Naruto knew) sign that Sasuke caught on to people watching them.

“How irresponsible! I swear, if you abuse your Hokage rights – !!” Sasuke abruptly stopped and his Bastard Hackles were rising/Fan girl senses were tingling. Already, Sasuke’s eyes were glinting with both mounting anger and lust.

Naruto grinned. _There_  it was.

Sasuke was going to be angry, possessive, then demand sex (presumably to show whoever was watching that Naruto was his), then look all smug and angry all at the same time.

_Good lord, my bastard is absolutely adorable. And sexy._

Then he’d probably rub himself on the walls to mark his territory (or maybe just cum on the walls?). Then he'd probably cum again on Naruto just to cover all his bases.

As smart as Sasuke was (Uchiha Prodigy, blah blah blah), sometimes, his very own jealousy and insecurities tended to get the better of him.

Already, Naruto could feel his robe tenting. He may or may not have released a rather excited giggle.

(Oddly enough, the sound disturbed Naruto. It reminded him too much of Kakashi with his Icha Icha.)

In the middle of the room, Sasuke was already shedding his clothes. With each stripped article of clothing, Naruto could see the growing hardness between his teme’s thighs.

Naruto adopted an appalled countenance and made sure to slip on his reading glasses (completely unnecessaryk, by the way). Sasuke always got hard faster when he used certain props.

“Sasuke – in the middle of the day?!”

Predictably, Sasuke’s eyes zeroed in on the pair of glasses resting on the bridge of Naruto’s nose and the documents sprawled on the table. From where Naruto was sitting, he could see the rather glazed, naughty look in Sasuke’s eyes.

“How about we play naughty secretary, hmm?” Sasuke moved to sit before Naruto on the generations old Hokage’s table with _absolutely. Nothing. On._ Sasuke’s smooth, _naked ass was rubbing itself_  on Naruto’s Very Formal, Very Important documents.

Naruto stared at the image Sasuke made. _Oooh. Did the teme’s dick just twitch? Or was that mine?_

The pretty pink cock almost distracted Naruto. It was just standing there, sexy and all. The perfectly shaped mushroom head was already glistening from its slit.

“I don’t know, Sasuke. You were just scolding me for being irresponsible, and… I kinda don’t _feel_ like…. it….” Naruto's pupils blew up, focused on Sasuke's little act.

Sasuke spread his legs wide to give a better view, planted his left foot on the edge of the table, the right foot firmly on Naruto's thigh, and fisted his cock. Naruto helplessly scooted his chair closer to the edge before him where Sasuke sat.

Sasuke was a bag of surprises these days, did he mention?

Sasuke purred out confidently. “Keep your glasses on, Naruto. Then I want the whole tower to know whom it is you love. Clear?”

Naruto stared fixatedly at Sasuke’s long, elegant, caressing fingers. He gave an absent nod. Dazedly, he watched as Sasuke brought lubed fingers ( _Lube! Where’d he get the lube?!_ – Naruto wanted to use ramen broth as lube! Then he could suck it all out!!) to circle his opening.

“And make sure I come screaming, too; those’re the best. It’s the least you could do for sending me on a bogus mission.”

Sasuke’s lubed finger slid in with a lewd sound. _Holy shit, Sasuke. You’re so fucking hot, all. The fucking. Time._

 **Fact 9: Sasuke knows someone watches them (and predictably thinks they're after Naruto - because wow, the last Uchiha was the biggest brat _ever_ ) when they’re together and he thinks they’re out to steal Naruto away from him. **This of course leads to the bastard being a bastard and showing the world that Uzumaki Naruo was taken in the most bastardly of ways. Public claiming. A totally, rub-it-in-their-faces sort of thing.

Probably didn't hurt that all of these moments of theirs had Naruto totally all over Sasuke. 

Like he couldn't live without Sasuke. That Sasuke made Naruto happy.

_Anyway._

**Fact 10: Fact 9 leads to more sex. Sex = happy Sasuke. Sex = happy Naruto. Therefore, Fact 9 is a very awesome fact.** Like a cat on catnip, even!  
  
Naruto was happy, Naruto Jr. was happy, and Sasuke’s ass was happy.

  
Facts 1 to 10 were very happy, very good facts.

 

Then, before Sasuke could temporarily fry Naruto’s brain, there was one last thing that fluttered on the edges of his sanity.

 **Extra Fact 11: Uchiha Sasuke is one helluva pushy, but damn sexy bottom. And Naruto fucking loved it.**  
  
.  
.  
.


End file.
